


stand

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Marvel - Freeform, Peter stands up for himself, Tony Stark is still dead, flash is an ass, i am totally not still sad about endgame haha, peter is sad, that was a lie I still cry every day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 20:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21124658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Peter Parker finally stands up for himself against Flash.





	stand

**Author's Note:**

> a very short one-shot

Peter sat in class, jiggling his leg. Today had been a good day, and he was waiting for his teacher to come and start his favorite class—engineering.

His teacher finally entered into the classroom just as the bell rang. It wasn’t unusual for Mr. Stein to be late, he usually was. Mr. Stein dumped his bag onto his chair and immediately began teaching, scribbling some unintelligible writing on the board.

“Hello class, today we are discussing the arc reactor technology. We are going to build a model of one next class, but we need to learn about its functions first. As you all know, Tony Stark, who died-“

_who died___

_ _ _died___ _ _

_ _ _ _ _dead.___ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _It was as if someone had flipped a switch. Gone was the cheerful, excited Peter, and in his place, a pale faced statue. His expression looked conflicted, but Peter quickly schooled his expression into what he hoped was a neutral one._ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _The teacher continued droning on, talking endlessly about Tony and how he created the famed arc reactor and connected it to the even more famous Iron-Man suit._ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _At the mention of Iron-Man, Peter’s stomach clenched. Every word was a reminder of what he lost. Who he lost._ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _The teenager felt a weight pressing against his eyes and shut his eyes, struggling to hold back tears._ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _You CANNOT cry in class_ Peter scolded himself. Still, the tears threatened to spill.__ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _He opened his eyes while making a small gasping noise that he quickly smothered, hoping no one heard._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Of course, with his typical Parker luck, someone had heard._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“What’s wrong Peter?” Flash asked with his voice dripping of fake sympathy. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Peter simply shook his head, not trusting his voice._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Crying over your dead boss? We all know you were a great Iron-Man fan but to cry over his death months later? Get over it, Parker.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Peter sunk lower in his seat as most of the class turned to stare at him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“You were never close to him, stop being such a baby. Personal intern my ass. So much for that ‘Stark Internship,’” Flash said that last part while making dramatic quotations with his fingers in the air._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Peter felt something broiling inside of him. He was angry, he wanted to punch Flash, but he held back his fist. However, he just could not hold back his mouth._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Actually,” Peter started. The entirety of the class stared at him now. They’d never heard him retaliate against Flash. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Flash raised an eyebrow at the smaller boy, challenging him to continue._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“I still have that,” Peter continued. “But I’m not his personal intern anymore.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Yeah, of course you’re not, he’s dead. What’re you now? A janitor?” Flash snarked._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Peter bit back his anger and frustration and continued steadily, unwavering._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“No,” He said firmly. “Family.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed!


End file.
